


Come Morning Light

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack never expected to fall in love with a vampire, but sometimes things just happened. After a near death encounter, he makes the biggest decision of his life.





	Come Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s that old fic I had in my drafts since April that I finally got motivation to finish. I just really wanted to write something for this pairing because there’s not nearly enough PJ content and I aim to fix that.

Jack had a problem, and that problem was PJ.

They'd first met when Jack had started college, opening his dorm room to find PJ clutching a half empty blood bag in his hands. Jack didn't have a problem with vampires, in fact he even specified that he didn't care if his roommate was human or not. But he hadn't actually expected to be roomed with one, especially not one as cute as PJ. They'd gotten to know each other, Jack helping PJ schedule his night classes and secure blood for him. He quickly found out that PJ was weird, even for a vampire. 

Sometimes Jack would come back to the room, only to find PJ hanging from the ceiling, tapping away at his phone. Then there was the obvious coffin on his side of the room, which he claimed was just for decoration. After all, Jack had never seen him sleep in it, so he was inclined to believe that PJ was telling the truth. He would also keep Jack up all night with his shitty vampire movies that seemed to love unironically. It hadn't taken long for Jack to fall for him, daydreaming of what it'd be like to kiss him, even with the fangs. But nothing ever came of it, the two of them carrying on with just being friends. That was years ago though, and now they were roommates once again.

Living with him wasn't a problem either, even though it was sometimes annoying with him constantly blaring music at the latest hours. That and the fact that he was very messy with eating and Jack was now a master at removing blood stains from every piece of furniture they owned. Sure it was a challenge, but Jack wouldn't have it any other way. 

The real problem though was that Jack's little crush had grown into full on pining, and he thought that maybe he was in love. But Jack knew that dating PJ would only end in heartbreak for the both of them, since only one of them was immortal. Whenever Jack got sick, he could see the way it upset PJ, knowing that he could die at any time, leaving PJ all alone. He saw the way that PJ looked at him differently when he was sick, how concerned he looked even if it was just a cold. He hated seeing Jack like that, hated knowing that he was so fragile and mortal. 

At one point, Jack had brought up the idea of PJ turning him eventually, only to be immediately shot down. He said that the turning process was painful and that he'd never put Jack through that, which led to their first major fight. But eventually they got over it, the idea long forgotten.

Now though, Jack was thinking about it again.

It'd been a stressful day, both of them on edge because of Jack's sudden cold that just wouldn't go away. PJ wouldn't leave him alone about it and Jack was already done with him, getting in the car to drive off to somewhere quiet where he could think. Unfortunately it was getting dark now, and he knew he shouldn't be out after sunset. This area of town was relatively safe after dark, with barely any reports of vampire attacks. Still though, Jack knew that he had to be getting home and that PJ would be calling him any minute now, just about to wake up. Jack sighed as he thought about the situation at hand, wishing that things could be easy. Just as he rose to his feet, he heard something rustle in the trees behind him.

"Probably just hearing things," Jack mumbled to himself, stopping to dial PJ's number as he turned towards the car.  In an instant, he was being slammed against a tree, pain blossoming throughout his body and his phone dropping to the ground. He tried to struggle against whoever was behind him, but he was trapped by their hands on his shoulders, pressing his face into the tree.

"The struggle is always the best part," Jack heard the person laugh behind him, their cold hands pressing into his shoulders. Jack's heart dropped at the realization that this was a vampire, that he'd been stupid enough to walk right into their domain. 

"Look, just let me go alright?" Jack tried to sound brave, but his voice came out high and scared, making the vampire laugh.

"We both know that isn't going to happen," he could almost feel the man's smirk against the side of his neck, his breath ghosting along the skin. Jack tried to push back against him, hoping to fight him off, but he knew he was no match for a vampire's strength. 

"You're so cute, you know. Almost too cute to kill," the man laughed, sending chills down Jack’s spine. He knew he was done for now as the vampire kissed along his neck, the tips of his fangs scratching against Jack’s skin. Jack barely had time to react as the fangs pierced his skin, a searing pain overcoming him. Jack screamed, thrashing helplessly against the vampire as he felt him smirk against the skin of his neck. It wasn’t long before Jack grew weak, his legs threatening to give out beneath him. Just as quick as the pain started, it stopped as the man drew back, laughing as Jack fell to the ground, crying as he felt the blood still running down his neck.

“I’m afraid that it’s time for you to die,” he saw a flash of gray as the man grabbed him, flipping him around and pinning Jack to the ground. The man’s skin was a dark gray, his eyes wild and bright red. Just as he went for Jack’s throat, he saw a blur behind the man, a wooden stake thrust through his chest. He went limp above Jack, being pushed off. Though the haze of blood loss and venom, Jack saw PJ leaning over him, saying something that he couldn’t hear. The last thing he saw was PJ reaching for him, tears in his eyes. Then everything went black.

He dreamt of blood, the walls and floors covered in it. Jack saw himself as a monster, ripping out innocent people’s throats, drenched in blood. The screams seemed so real, even the stench of it.

He was awoken by the sound of a familiar voice, laying in his own bed.

“I thought you weren’t gonna wake up. You terrified me, Jack,” he could hear PJ’s voice, trembling as he cried. 

“How long was I out?” Jack croaked, his voice hoarse from not speaking. 

“Three days. I thought I was too late, I-“ PJ was cut off by Jack grabbing him, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m fine, I swear. Just a little light headed, that’s all,” Jack smiled, trying to get PJ to calm down. It seemed to work, PJ laughing along with him. What he didn’t expect was PJ lunging forward, capturing Jack’s lips in a soft kiss. 

The kiss was soft and light, the tips of PJ’s fangs lightly grazing over Jack’s lips. He leaned into it, grabbing PJ’s shoulders to steady himself. They both moaned softly as the kiss went on, PJ breaking the silence.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” he laughed, resting his head in the crook of Jack’s neck. They sat there like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s embrace. 

“It’s gonna be a while until you’re fully recovered. Just leave everything to me,” PJ smiled, grabbing Jack’s hand and motioning for him to stand up. At first Jack could barely stand, not used to using his legs for a while. It took him the rest of the day to get used to everything again, PJ constantly insisting that he eat to ease the light headedness. 

Three weeks after the incident, the dreaded question came up.

“What would you think about turning me?”

Jack had seen the look of surprise on PJ’s face, the way he tensed up when Jack mentioned it.

“I mean, you almost lost me already. This would just prevent anything from happening again,” Jack shrugged, having already weighed the pros and cons of being turned.

“Jack, you know it’s painful and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone-“ 

“I don’t care. Would you rather lose me or have me permanently?” Jack shot back, not understanding why PJ was so opposed to this. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be an asshole about it.”

“It’s alright. You’ve obviously thought about this a lot, and I understand. I’ll do it, but not right now. We have to plan for it,” PJ smiled, taking Jack’s hand in his. He leaned in for a kiss, and Jack knew that it was to seal the deal.

It wasn’t very much longer until the day came.

The plan was to do it after their first time together, that way the pleasure would help to combat the pain. Jack was the most nervous he’d ever been in his life, not because of being turned, but because of what they’d be doing together. He knew that PJ had way more experience than him, having been alive for hundreds of years already. 

Even as they were kissing later that night, the nerves were taking over.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” PJ smiled, breaking the kiss as his hand moved lower, coming to rest just above the waistband of his jeans. Jack just nodded, blushing as PJ made quick work of his pants.

“You’re so cute when you blush. Wish I could still do that,” PJ laughed, pushing Jack back against the couch and peppering kisses down his stomach. Jack was still nervous as PJ’s mouth inched closer to his cock, only this time for a different reason.

“Please don’t bite my dick,” Jack laughed as PJ licked up the side of his cock, drawing a breathy moan from Jack. PJ laughed as he started to take the head into his mouth, making sure to cover his fangs. Jack groaned, grabbing a handful of PJ’s hair and tugging, earning him a moan from the vampire. He was doing so good, being careful as he took more of Jack’s cock into his mouth. He was making the prettiest noises as he bobbed his head, taking Jack’s cock easily. Jack noted to himself that PJ obviously had practice at this, judging by the way he was going about it. 

He briefly pulled off of Jack’s cock, licking a stripe up the side, red eyes meeting Jack’s. There was a hint of hunger in his eyes, mixed with lust. Jack knew that he’d been neglecting his feeding habits slightly so he’d be able to take the right amount of blood to turn him. Jack let out a choked moan as PJ took him all the way, swallowing as his nose hit the base. 

“You’re doing so good,” Jack gasped, PJ starting to bob his head again, one hand gripping what he didn’t have in his mouth. He heard a pleased noise come from him, and just as Jack’s orgasm was starting to build, PJ pulled off with a smirk.

“I think it’s time we get to the main event,” PJ grinned, giving Jack’s cock one last stroke as hoisted Jack’s legs over his shoulders.

“Not even gonna take me on the bed? I thought you were a romantic,” Jack snorted, smiling as PJ laughed, slapping him lightly on the thigh.

“You really wanna ruin the moment?” PJ laughed, positioning two fingers at Jack’s entrance, pushing in. Jack groaned at the stretch, locking his legs behind PJ’s neck. It didn’t take long for Jack to adjust as PJ added a third finger, carefully stretching him since he was definitely bigger than anyone Jack had ever taken before.

“I’m ready, just please fuck me,” Jack whined, hips pushing back against PJ’s fingers, eager for more. There was that familiar smirk on PJ’s face as he withdrew his fingers, starting to push in. Jack wincesd at the stretch, throwing his head back in pleasure as he pushed in. PJ’s fingers were digging into his hips as he thrust in slowly, both of them moaning as Jack tried to adjust. 

“You’re so cute, y’know? How you look so cute while being fucked is a mystery,” PJ laughed breathlessly, one hand trailing up to ghost over Jack’s nipples. Jack sucked in a gasp at that as PJ sped up his thrusts, smiling at his words. 

“I can’t wait to do this with you forever,” PJ whispered, leaning down to capture Jack’s lips in a soft kiss. Jack was caught off guard by the gentleness of the kiss in contrast to his hard thrusts, moaning into his mouth. One of Jack’s hands found its way to cradle PJ’s jaw, stroking at the soft skin there. he broke the kiss, nestling his face into the crook of PJ’s neck as his thrusts grew quicker, one hand snaking down to wrap around Jack’s neglected cock.

“I’m ready. Go ahead and bite me,” Jack gasped, PJ’s hand speeding up on his cock.

“You’re absolutely sure?” PJ stopped, stilling inside of him as he lazily stroked Jack’s cock. 

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” Jack kissed him one more time as he tilted his head back, exposing the pale skin of his neck. He could see PJ’s eyes turn redder at the sight, his fangs extending. Then his face was in Jack’s neck, fangs grazing along the skin as he started to move again. Then he felt the pain as PJ’s fangs sunk into his neck. A jolt of heat went through Jack’s body at the feeling, his cock jumping in PJ’s hand. It was different than when he was bitten before, this time there was pleasure instead of fear and pain. He felt dizzy, the pleasure of being bitten mixing with the feeling of being fucked. He felt like he was on cloud nine, PJ’s thrusts becoming inhumanly fast. Jack came in PJ’s hand, tightening around him as he heard PJ’s breath hitch against his skin. He moaned against Jack’s skin as he came inside of him, the warmth flooding Jack’s senses. 

He could feel himself slipping now, his vision fading as PJ finally withdrew from his neck, eyes bright red and blood still flowing from his mouth. He barely registered him pulling out as Jack felt himself being cradled in PJ’s lap. 

“It’s going to hurt, I’m sorry,” Jack could see PJ starting to cry as he scratched a long line across his wrist, blood flowing freely as he brought it to Jack’s mouth. Jack reluctantly drank, immediately feeling a rush of strength overcoming him. He drank until PJ pushed him away, bringing Jack to his chest as he cried, pressing a kiss into his hair.

Then it felt like his entire body was on fire, like he was burning from the inside out. Jack screamed into PJ’s chest, clutching onto him for dear life. He was burning up, fever overcoming him. Everything ached, his vision starting to go black again as the worst of it subsided.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise,” PJ cried into his hair, his grip tight as Jack started to fade, his heart slowing to a crawl.

As everything went dark, he heard PJ crying, talking him through it. 

What happened after this, Jack didn’t know. But one thing he knew was that the love of his life would be there to greet him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
